A long way away
by Hannio
Summary: Matt fancies Tai but because Tai is with Sora he never tells him, now him and TK have to move away to America but will that be the end of things. Hell no people. Please review **** CHAPTER FOUR IS NOW UP****
1. Prologue Breaking the news all round

**_A Long way away_****__**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Prologue_**

**_Breaking the News all around_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_No no no and one more time, say it with me people NO. Though even if I did say I do who is really gonna come on, look at my story, hunt down my info, find out where I live, either write to me or come round, drag me to court and sue my ass for everything it's worth… Somehow I don't see that happening do you?_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Hello is it me your looking for… Well obviously not but you're reading my story. I don't understand why this keeps happening to me. I promise myself that I wouldn't get involved in another chapter story till I at least finished some and yet I find myself writing this story, which is blatantly a chapter story. Go figure. Anyway the usual stuff for me to say. Enjoy the chapter and so forth._

**_SUMMARY: _**_I thought I'd be nice to you all and give you a summary. Basically… Matt fancies Tai but isn't going to tell him because Tai is with Sora, Tk has finally hooked up with Kari but Davis fancies the boxers off of him. Go figure right. However Matt's and TK's Dad got a promotion stationing him and them in America. No one's to happy about it. Tai discovers with Yama gone how much he likes him but I might be cruel and put matt with Mimi just to make Tai jealous who knows rah rah rah, you all get the picture right._

            Yamato Ishida lay on his back against the soft mattress and watched patterns develop against the pale cream colour of the ceiling. He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been lying there. He just knew that it had to be more than 2 hours. That was when his Dad broke the news to him.  That they were moving away from Japan and embarking on an American life instead.

            He was in mixed minds about the whole move.  At first he had been furious, yelling at his father in a way, which he wouldn't normally have dreamed of doing, even the news that Takeru was coming with them, as was his mother did little to pacify him. He had stormed out of the room and into his bedroom, slamming the door and locking it, before throwing himself onto the bed and he had laid there ever since. His Dad hadn't come up to check about him, not because he didn't care but because he knew that Matt would want to be alone.

            In a way he wanted to go. It would be fun to check out some different scenery, a new way of life. He wouldn't stand out so badly either. Here in Japan he and Takeru stood out like a pair of sore thumbs. After all it's not really normal to find to naturally blond blue-eyed Japanese people. He already spoke English fluently because he had taken a class in it so he wouldn't be that badly affected. The food would be better and on the major plus note, being in New York city where they were going to live would be good for them both already because they both already had some friends out there, well one each really. Matt had Mimi while Takeru would have the Willis  boy. Yamato had never met him but Takeru and the other younger Digi destined had said he was a nice enough boy. Daisuke especially. A small grin came to Matt's face Davis, as he was more commonly called, seemed to fancy every boy that came his way. He had accepted at a young age that he was different and although he had never flaunted his preferred sexuality he had no problem excepting it. First he had liked Tai, then Willis, after him it had been Ken and if all the signs were right then Daisuke had decided that TK was next on his list.

            On the downward note he would be leaving all that he knew, he had after all lived in the area all his 15 years, all he knew was there, including his band and friends. He wasn't sure how he would cope without them: Without Sora's kindness, Joe's common sense, Izzy's intelligence, Davis's childlike nature, Ken's wisdom, Yolie's bluntness, Cody's seriousness, Kari's sweetness. It was already hard enough being separated from Mimi. Then again there was only one real reason he wasn't excited.

            Taichi. Matt sighed and flipped himself over so he was on his stomach and buried his face in the yellow pillow. Tai. They had been friends for so long, ever since they were in the Digital world.  Of course they fought at first but then again who the hell didn't fight with their friends. If everyone agreed with one another then nothing would get done or get changed. To be honest Matt had a crush on Tai. He had accepted two years ago that he was extremely attracted to girls and extremely attracted to boys. It was no big deal. He'd happily date them both. He was a bit of a player he admitted that to himself long ago as well. He had trouble with commitment due to the relationship of his Mum and Dad. He never wanted anything like that to happen again, and especially not to him. He didn't want to be in the position of splitting children up. So when he felt he was getting too involved in a relationship, he simply up and left it, and began a new with someone who wasn't interested in being "The one".

            There had been times when Matt had almost told Tai his feelings but he had always pulled back. Tai was dating Sora and there was no way in hell that Matt was getting involved in wrecking a relationship. Him and Takeru had already done that once. It wasn't serious, not as if he was in love with him or anything. He just liked the way Tai looked, the expression in his eyes and his personality, it was nothing special. 

            At this point a knock came at the door and Matt raised his head slightly

            "Yamato" his father's voice said he turned round on to his side raising his upper body and listened "I know you're upset but would you like some food?" Matt stood up and walked towards the door. However pissed off he was about the move he wasn't going to take it out on his dad, especially when it wasn't his fault. He finally got the promotion he had been working so hard to achieve, he just hadn't been aware that it meant he had to be stationed at the New York office. Now Matt unlocked the door and opened it, staring into his dad's kind face that wore an anxious expression as he searched his eldest face.

            "Yeah I would" Matt announced walking out and closing the door softly behind him "Should I cook or you?" he asked

            "We could do it together" his Dad said "And talk over it" Matt sighed and nodded

            "Could do… Oh and Dad sorry about earlier" he nodded and smiled at him

            "That's ok, you took it better than TK did anyway, he went mental and broke a vase or something before screaming that we were ruining his life" Matt stopped in his tracks and stared

            "Keru did that?" he questioned in shock, his Dad nodded

            "Apparently he just got together with that nice girl Hikari and he's not very happy that he has to leave her" Matt made a face "What about you Yamato have you a boyfriend or girlfriend yet?" Matt's fair face flushed as his dad grinned. He had found out after listening to a conversation between Tai and Matt when Matt was trying to decide who he was going to date next. He had asked him what his preference was and Matt had told him. Now Matt groaned

            "Do you have to be so embarrassing?" he demanded and got a grin and nod in reply

            "Yes Yamato I'm your father, it's my right" as they prepared dinner the phone rang and his dad answered

            "Hello Ishida residence, Solomon Ishida speaking" Matt grinned, his grandmother had been English and had insisted on calling her son Solomon much to his embarrassment. Now his Dad turned to him

            "Yamato it's for you, it's Taichi" a grin came to Matt's face as he wiped his hand, "Take it in the other room ok? Not your bedroom after what happened last time" Matt nodded and left the room to go into the living room and picked up the receiver.

            "Got it Dad" he yelled and waited till the click sounded then he spoke "Hey Tai"

            "Matt hey, what you up to tonight? Wanna do something?" Matt bit his lip, he supposed tonight would be as good a time as any to tell Tai what was happening

            "Sounds good mate, why don't you come round mine, there's something important I need to talk to you about" a note of interest came to Tai's voice as he spoke next

            "Really what is it?" Matt smiled

            "I'll tell you when you get here" he replied 

            "Ok see you in about half an hour?" 

            "Aye see you then" Matt hanged up the phone only to have it ring again, he stared at it then picked it up "Hello Ishida residence, you're speaking to the cool one in the household Yamato how can I help?"

            "Yama?" the voice at the other end said

            "Hey Keru you ok?" he asked prepared for the answer

            "Yama hasn't dad told you, we have to leave for America. To live there"

            "Yep Dad told me" he replied calmly, from the tone in Takeru's voice he was stressed

            "Well aren't you going to do something to talk him out of it?" came the reply, Matt shrugged

            "What do you want me to do Keru it won't make any difference. I don't want to go at all but that's not going to change anything is it?" he demanded

            "What about Kari?" he demanded his voice beginning to sound tearful

            "Kari will understand, long distance relationships normally work out" he said asking forgiveness as he lied to his younger brother.

            "Really? Or are you saying that to make me feel better?"

            "Not at all they do" there was a silence then Takeru sighed

            "Ok then I'll let you go and see you later ok?"

            "Yep Seeya later and Keru"

            "What?"

            "Don't break any more of Mum's stuff ok?" there was an embarrassed laughter at the end of the phone as he spoke

            "Ok bye Yama" then there was a dial tone. Matt sighed and went into the kitchen to see the food on the table

            "Everything ok with TK?" he asked and Matt nodded then they began eating. Just as Matt finished the doorbell rang and he smiled standing up "Expecting someone?" his dad asked and Matt nodded

            "It's only Tai, I'm gonna tell him about the news" Solomon's face became serious and he nodded

            "Good luck then I'll be in my study working if you need me" Matt wandered to the door and taking a deep breath opened it, standing in front of him wrapped up was a grinning Taichi Yagami. Matt grinned back

            "Hey come in Tai, let's go straight up to my room" Tai nodded and took his shoes off and followed him. Once they were in the room with the door shut, Tai took off his coat and scarf and smiled. Matt gave him the once over, he was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue fleece over the top, his hair was as messy as ever but it was the way it suited him and his brown eyes stared at the younger boy In interest

            "What's the big news Matt?" he demanded as soon as he spoke "I rushed through my dinner to find out so spill to me" Matt sighed and gave a small smile

            "You should sit down Tai" he said softly, Tai looked surprised at the tone but did as he was asked sitting on the end of the bed, Matt sat crossed legged on it. "You see Tai my Dad finally got his promotion" Tai's face lit up

            "Really? That's great Matt"

            "Yeah it is but…"

            "I bet he'll have a big office and you'll get a big house and we'll have loads of cool parties and everything"

            "No Tai listen I…"

            "It would be so cool and you could have band practice there"           

            "Tai listen to me it's…"

            "I can't wait to see your new house"

            "Tai it's in America" Matt said harshly, losing his patience. Tai turned to him a look of dread settling into the chocolate brown eyes

            "What?" he said then coughed and spoke in a stronger voice "What did you say Matt?" he asked

            "Tai, my Dad is being moved to America and me and Keru and Mum are going with him" there was a long silence that seemed to stretch on as Tai stared at him.

            "You can't be serious" he replied, Matt nodded

            "I am Dad only told us today"

            "So you're just leaving us… Leaving me?" Matt sighed 

            "I don't want to but I don't have a choice."

            "You could live with me and my family" Tai suggested, Matt shook his head

            "I don't want to be separated from my family anymore than I am. If they go I go Tai… It won't be all bad you can visit me and everything" Tai nodded looking glum

            "Yeah course I can… When are you going Matt?"

            "4 months so we're not going straight away, there's plenty of time for us to chill together and everything" Tai nodded and smiled though it didn't reach his eyes

            "Yeah… Erm I gotta go Matt I'll ring you later ok??" Matt nodded his own face looking down.

            "Ok Tai" they smiled at each other than Tai left. Matt threw himself back on the bed. "Well" he said out loud "That could of gone better"

_There you go the prologue all nicely done and wrapped up. Chapter one will start in America and kinda intermingle Matt and Tai. I hope you enjoyed it and please review but no Flames though. Let me know if I should put the next chapter on and the couples you prefer me to use e.g. – Should TK stay with Kari or end up with Willis or Davis, Should Matt with up with Mimi or Tai well let me know anyway_


	2. Goodbye Japan, hello America

A Long way Away

By

Hannio

Chapter One

Hello America, goodbye Japan

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, I'm just borrowing them for entertainment._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Here we go the first chapter, this is gonna be a quite slow moving chapter because I have to get Matt established and renew his acquaintance with people, The next chapter will most probably be Matt again then it will go to Tai._

_            Thanks for the huge response to the prologue I never expected that to happen but cheers. I just hope you all like this chapter just as much. Anyway Enjoy_

            Matt stared around him with huge blue eyes as he took in all the sights. Next to him TK stood, eyes equally as large. They were standing in JFK airport in New York and already they could see the difference. Firstly all around them were blondes, meaning that they blended in, secondly were the American accents that came from every direction, thirdly was the smell. It wasn't a smell that Matt could actually identify but it wasn't unpleasant anyway. He tightened the grip on his hand luggage and watched as his Dad dragged their suitcases off the moving convabelt.

            "Yama listen" Tk suddenly said the Japanese he was speaking seemed to stand out against the other accents, Matt turned and smiled at him making sure he spoke in English

            "Remember Keru Mum and dad said only to speak English while we are here" TK shrugged but complied, even though he was 13 it was rare for him to disobey Matt.

            "Fine" he replied slowly a careful tone to his voice "Yama I can't help but think that you're looking forward to this. That you are actually enjoying all of this" Matt shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't deny while looking down at the city from the airplane that he hadn't felt some excitement at it all. Even now butterflies of anticipation were in his stomach.

            "Why not?" he replied "We're here now so there is no point moping over it Keru. I know you're missing Kari but it won't be long till you see her, after all he and Tai are coming to visit at the Summer and since it is already April you don't exactly have long to wait do you?" TK face brightened then he turned and looked at Matt who was looking around again a glimmer of excitement in his eyes as his normally pale cheeks flushed to a pink.

            "Are you looking forward to seeing Tai again Yama?" Matt smiled as an image of his best friend came to his mind

            "Definitely" he replied, TK frowned again

            "And how do you sound as if you've been living here all your life" Matt grinned as he looked at the pouty face looking up at him

            "Keru there is only two subjects I am good at, at school one of them is music the other is languages. I can pick up any language no problem and speak it" TK crossed his arms

            "But that isn't fair" he said. Matt laughed

            "No one said this would be easy Keru" 

            "Yamato, Takeru come on" they both looked up at their mothers voice and walked over to where they were waiting. "We're ready to go now" they both nodded and went through the business of customs, an hour and a half later they left the airport. The whole journey was made in relative silence each of them caught up in different sights. As Matt took them all in, his mind went back to his farewell to Tai

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

            "You won't forget me will you Matt?" Matt had looked into the face he loved to see and shook his head, he doubted that he could forget Tai's wild brown hair, tanned good looking face or brown eyes that glinted with a love of life that was missing from most other people's eyes. It was the thing he loved the most about the boy in front of him. He now spoke

            "Course not Baka" he made sure to put humour into his voice so Tai wouldn't take offence to the term he used "You're my best friend and that means you're one of the most important people to me in the world" Tai's eyes looked tearful but all he did was smile

            "Yeah you're my best friend too Matt, you know I'd do anything for you right?" he questioned a warm smile came to Matt's face as he spoke

            "Ditto Tai" Tai nodded than clicked his fingers and spoke

            "You do know Mum and Dad have given me and Kari permission to stay with you during the Easter holidays right?" Matt looked up

            "Really?" Tai nodded a look of excitement coming to his face bringing with it his smile, which had been missing all day

            "Yeah she's already asked your father and mother and they were fine with it and said that I would stay in your room and Kari would have the spare room" Matt smiled

            "I'll look forward to it Tai"

            "Let's go Matt we gotta catch that plane" Matt had looked back at his father and nodded his head

            "Coming Dad" he turned back to Tai seeing Kari and TK share a last kiss and smiled

            "Take care of yourself and Sora ok? I'll kill you if you hurt her" recently Matt and Sora had gotten close in friendship and he viewed her as almost a sister, even though she had what he wanted he had learnt not to show it. Tai nodded his head slowly

            "Will do Matt" he hesitated than spoke fast "I" really gonna miss you" Matt nodded swallowing a lump in his throat

            "I'll miss you to it won't be the same" both of them moved at the same time and hugged each other tightly, Matt breathed in the scent of Tai and had to force himself to let go, he felt something soft touch his hair for a moment but then Tai moved away and smiled at him

            "Goodbye Matt"

            "Goodbye Tai see you in April"

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

            "Are you okay Yama?" Matt broke out of his memories and turned to TK who was watching him a small smile playing on his face

            "I'm cool" he replied "I guess the plane ride took it out of me" he grinned at TK who went red and turned away muttering something about evil big brother. They had to force TK on the plane who decided that that was the perfect moment to actually tell them all that he was terrified of planes and the mere thought of flying. At first they had assumed he was saying it as a last ditch at staying in Japan but when he began to nearly cry they had taken him serious, he had made it fine in the end but not before he embarrassed himself by throwing up in a bag

            "I can't believe it's only the afternoon here," Their mother suddenly said breaking the silence

            "Or the way they drive" there father said winding down the window then he spoke in perfect English "Hey you yeah you, you stupid bastard watch where you're fucking driving I got my whole family in here" the response of the other driver was to stick his middle finger up at him. "Fuck you" their dad yelled back, a vein throbbing in his forehead as the other car went forward out of his shouting reach, he wound the window back up and sighed "Road rage these day, Glad I don't suffer from it" Matt and TK broke into hushed giggles at that, their father was known for his road rage in Japan. They soon reached the house and looked at it

            "Pretty nice Mum" Matt said looking round

            "Glad you like it" she replied with a smile "Now lets get to work on unloading the car and getting settled in ok?" both Tk and Matt nodded and set to work, 1 hour later they were finally finished and taking a short break when a familiar voice broke through their peace

            "Matt, Matt is it really you? Yamato?" Matt swung round to see a pretty girl with long pink hair that flowed down her back running towards him, a huge smile came over his face as he caught her and swung her round

            "Mimi" they hugged each other and separated. Matt grinned, her face was a pretty as ever and her brown eyes shone in welcome. Mimi looked back in surprise. Matt had definitely grown up since she last saw him. He was tall and slim but obvious had spent a small amount of time at the gym, his hair was longer but still soft looking and blond while his blue eyes sparkled with intelligence and humour

            "You look good Yamato" she squealed, " I love what you done to your hair and your clothes sense is great"

            "You look great as well Mimi but what are you doing here?" he asked, "I didn't know you knew we were coming today" Mimi beamed up at him and took his wrist 

            "Let's go to the back garden then we can talk ok?" he looked at his mother questionably she nodded her head

            "Sure you can Yamato, me and your father are going to have a drink and TK is already emailing Kari. Would you like on? Mimi?" Mimi smiled and nodded her head

            "Yes please Miss Takashi" Matt's mum smiled

            "It's Mrs Ishida but don't worry about it dear, Matt?" 

            "Sure we'll be in the back ok?" Matt and Mimi walked through the gate to the garden and sat down

            "So" Mimi said tucking some hair behind her ear "What should we talk about?"

There you go I hoped you enjoyed it, as I said the next will be Matt and Mimi talking then the chapter after will be Tai and so forth. Please review but no flames.


	3. Catch up time

A Long Way Away

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Catch Up Time_**

**__**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_None of the characters are mine so what's the point in suing_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've just been busy so don't take it personal people. This isn't the best chapter I've written but I have to clear things up early so it will make sense later on. That's all I have to say so enjoy people_

            "So where should we start?" Matt asked staring into the friendly face opposite him, God he hadn't realised how much he missed Mimi until he was this close to her. He shook his head as Mimi shrugged her slim shoulders and looked thoughtfully at him, he watched her back. After a moment of comfortable silence Mimi suddenly laughed outloud. Matt tilted his head slightly to the left and a questioning look came over his features. Seeing this Mimi went onto explain why she had laughed.

            "I'm laughing because I spent ages and ages thinking of load of questions to ask you when I finally saw you again and now that I'm sitting with you I can't remember them for the life of me" Matt's questioning look vanished to be replaced by a grin

            "Same here" he admitted 

            "Well we need to start somewhere so I'll start with the obvious shall I" she said placing her hands on her lap "How is everyone back home in Japan?" It was Matt's turn to shrug

            "Everyone's fine" he replied. Mimi sent him a pouting glare

            "Yamato Ishida, I expect slightly longer answers then they're fine. Come on be fair, you're my link to them cause you saw them recently" Matt rolled his eyes

            "Fine you win Mimi, who do you want to know about in detail first?" Mimi grinned happily at him now she got her way.

            "Sora" she replied happily

            "Sora. Well she's fine, erm she was doing well in her lessons even English and she still occasionally plays football but she helps her mum out and she's always busy so it's rarely now."

            "Does she have a boyfriend?" the fake smile that Matt perfected when speaking of the couple came to his face automatically now

            "Yeah she does" his answer came out rather slowly "She's erm she's dating Tai actually" Mimi's face took on a complete look of shock

            "Sora's dating Tai?" she repeated, "They got together? Sora with Tai… We are talking of Tai Yagami right?" Matt nodded his head watching her reaction closely through narrowed blue eyes. Seeing his conformation Mimi head dropped and she studied the grass biting her bottom lip as she did so. A frown came to his face. She seemed really upset by that news he never expected that, or what it meant.

            "Are you ok Mimi?" he asked when the silence got too much. She blinked rapidly coming out of her thoughts and looked up, a fake smile came to her face leaving the eyes in their expression of sadness

            "I'm fine Matt" she replied firmly, he wondered vaguely who she was trying to convince him or herself "I'm just surprised though I don't know why" she shook her head and spoke in a normal sounding voice "Tell me how's Joe is doing?" Matt nodded giving her one more appraising look. She'd tell him what was wrong when she was ready he wasn't going to push her into telling him till she was ready.

            "Joe's good as well, he still at medical school and top in his class though with all the studying he does it's not that big a surprise really, he's very happy with himself though because 2 weeks before I came here he got himself a new girlfriend so he's chuffed with life at the moment." Mimi smiled

            "I'm glad Joe's too nice to be alone, I hope she treats him well. What about Izzy? Is he the same?" Matt smiled as he nodded and went to answer when the back door opened and his Mum walked out holding to tall glasses in her hand full of what look to be orange juice. They both turned to her as she made her way over to them, a smile present on her face

            "Here you both are" she commented handing them the drinks "Sorry it took so long but you Dad couldn't remember where he had put the box with the liquids in" they shook their heads

            "Doesn't matter Mum, thanks for this"

            "Thank you Mrs Ishida" Matt's mum turned to Mimi, her smile still present on her face

            "Call me Lily" she replied "Would you like to stay for dinner tonight Mimi? We're just having Pizza so it's nothing special and before you say anything it won't be a bother either" Mimi shot a look at Matt who was nodding his head and turned back giving her best smile as she answered

            "If it's not too much hassle then I'll be happy to stay"

            "None at all, is there anything you don't eat?"

            "No I'm happy with whatever I'm not bothered" she nodded

            "Ok I'll call you both in when it comes" with that she turned and entered the house again leaving the two teenagers alone

            "Where were we?" Mimi now asked

            "Erm you had just asked how Izzy was"

            "I remember so how is he?" Matt shrugged

            "Izzy is exactly the same, he's still mad about computers and is in charge of the computer club back at the old school, I doubt he'll ever change but he does have a girlfriend now, so she's slowly weaning him off of it all and out into the world around him" Mimi giggled

            "It's hard to imagine Izzy with a girlfriend" she replied "I guess that just leaves Tai since I can ask the TK later how he and Kari are" Matt's smile became sad as he spoke

            "Tai's really good actually, he's still captain of his soccer team, he's doing ok in school not great but he's a solid c student and he's… happy with Sora, the only thing he hates at the moment is the fact that I moved to America but him and Kari are coming out in April to visit us, so youll be able to see him then " Mimi smiled

            "It must be hard for you" she suddenly said breaking Matt out of the thoughts he had descended into.

            "What do you mean?" he questioned, Mimi sipped at her drink then looked at him with an analysing look on her face

            "Well to like Tai so much and to know that you can't have him because he's with Sora and because of that fact you can't even tell him how you feel" Matt's mouth fell open before he closed it with a clap, then a small smirk came over his face as he shook his head

            "Am I that obvious?" he asked and she shook her head

            "No you're not I can just tell ten miles away that's all because I recognise the signs" Matt nodded

            "I know you like Sora don't you that's why you had such a strong reaction when I told you about her and Tai being together, you'd only have that reaction if you like one of them, I don't see Tai being your type which leaves Sora am I right?" Mimi nodded

            "Nice to see your as sharp as ever Matt, Yeah I do like Sora that way, though Tai is nice, I like both sexes what can I say I'm up for different experiences if they come my way" Matt grinned

            "Nice to know that other people agree with me that way I'm not bothered who I date as long as I like them"

            "Who would of thought that both of us would be bi" she commented then shrugged "Oh well that's life tell me how you are in person Yamato"

            "Other then the whole wanting Tai thing I'm actually better then I thought I would be, I've taken the move better then TK has, though you wouldn't think it would you" he grinned "Most people assume that it would be TK who would accept it"

            "Ah well he's with Kari who's his first proper girlfriend so he's bound to be gutted isn't he. Are you still into your music?"

            "Definitely, sometimes it's the only thing that gets me through the game"

            "Cool" she replied "I've told my friends about you, 3 of them are in a band and they need another member who can play guitar so I mentioned you to them after all it will be the perfect chance for you to meet more people your age right" Matt nodded

            "Sounds good" he replied "it be nice to perform again and it will help with meeting people" at that point the door opened again and they looked up to see TK walk out this time

            "Hi TK" Mimi said grinning at him, she got a full one in return

            "Mimi hi, it's good to see you again you ok?" Mimi nodded

            "Can't complain"

            "Emailing Kari already Keru, kinda desperate isn't it" Tk spared him a glare

            "Pissed off that I got there before you could email Tai? Anyway I told Kari to tell him that you were safe, with Mimi and that you would email him later" Matt nodded

            "Cheers do you know how long the pizza will…"

            "Kids let's go it's here" they all looked at each other then stood up making their way to the door

Hope you like the story, I don't know what Matt's mum is called in the series so I just called her Lily for the sake of it because I think it's a pretty name. As I said I know it's no the best piece of work but the next chapter will be better then it will be Tai ok? Please review and tell me what you think but no flames ok.


	4. Clearly not okay

A long way away

By

Hannio

Chapter Four

Clearly not okay

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any fashion. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment._

**Author Note – **_I'm suddenly filled with a desire to try and update some of the stories that I've always wanted to finish! Hence why this is getting updated. Although its been a while I still remember what I wanted to do with this story which is always a bonus! Anyway please enjoy!_

* * *

"Has he messaged you yet?" Hikari Yagami breathed in deeply before letting it out noisily, twisting in her seat so she could glare at her big brother over her shoulder. Tai had been haunting her room like a ghost for the past two hours, sighing loudly and generally making a nuisance of him self. Normally she didn't mind spending time with him. They actually got on pretty well considering they were related but right now she could have really used some alone time.

"No Tai" she now stated "They only landed in America about two hours a go, we don't know how far away they'll be living from the airport, it could take them three hours to get there not to mention that they will still need to unpack, it might take them ages to find the laptop. Why don't you go and see Sora or something? That will take your mind off of things"

"Doubtful" Tai replied, throwing his body onto her bed ignoring her glare. "I can't believe Matt has gone. He could have stayed with us you know, Mum and Dad wouldn't have minded" Kari lifted her hands to her temples rubbing at them in an attempt to dislodge the headache that was beginning to grow.

"We've been through this hundreds of times Tai" she answered, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, from the sharp look he gave her she had clearly failed. "Matt wants to remain with his parents and TK which is a completely reasonable thing to expect. Well be seeing them in under a month anyway. The way you're acting is like you're never going to see him again"

"What if he meets someone new out there?" Tai demanded, running a hand through his brown hair looking more and more agitated as he continued to speak. "Someone who he thinks is cooler then me. He might decide that they are a better best friend then I am because they are there all the time. He might decide that Mimi is his new best friend" Tai's face fell into a frown at the thought causing Kari to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit Tai?" she asked "Surely it would be a good thing if Matt and Mimi hooked up when they were out there? Plus Matt is your best friend; you should have more faith in him and want him to meet new people. Surely you don't want him to be out there in a strange new country without any friends?"

"What do you mean hook up?" Tai asked, his voice sounding high pitched as he stared at her, a look of horror on his face as he leaned towards her "You think Matt and Mimi might start dating? No" he shook his head wildly as though he was trying to dislodge the thought from his head "They just can't! It would be wrong, they're just friends"

"Well that's a lame argument" Kari remarked, a slight chilly tone to her voice "Me and TK were just friends and we're now dating and need I remind her that you were friends with your own girlfriend before she asked you out" Tai looked blankly at her "You remember your girlfriend don't you Tai? A girl by the name of Sora?"

"Of course I do" he replied looking flustered by the question. "But… but we're not talking about me and her we're talking about Matt and Mimi and that would just be weird" Kari shook her head, turning her attention away from her brother to her email account instead and hit the refresh button.

God she hoped there was a message on there, if there was a message then hopefully it would satisfy Tai and he would go and do something else leaving her alone. Not that she really expected one quite yet. TK had never promised to message her straight away but he was quite a sensitive guy. He would surely know that she would worry until she had heard from him.

She shook her head glaring at Tai while she waited for it to load.

What was with him? She could understand him being gutted about his best friend going to another country but really he was taking this whole moping thing to a whole new level. Anyone would think that Matt had been his boyfriend the way he was acting. It was as though his world was over.

Kari gave him a thoughtful look. She had never really spoken to him about his relationship with Sora. It never seemed her place to and even on the few times she had been tempted to mention it, it just hadn't been the right time. The whole relationship just felt strange, like it was completely one sided or something. Sora had asked Tai out and he had accepted but he seemed more surprised by the whole thing then happy. Then there were the few occasions that Kari had seen them together. Sora had been all over Tai and yet Tai just treated her the same way he always had. There was absolutely no change and surely if they were dating then there should have been?

She glanced back at the screen, her eyes widening as she pushed her brother from her mind.

There was a message.

"Its here" she said loudly, clicking on it and bringing it up. It wasn't greatly long but it made her smile.

"Let me see" Tai demanded, coming to his feet in a rush and hurrying over to her.

"Its private" she stated, her cheeks flushing as she held her hands over the screen so he couldn't see it "If you sit down then I'll read you the bits that aren't" Tai glanced at her for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed watching her with an anxious, watchful expression.

"Is Matt okay?" he asked instantly. Kari took her hands off the screen and glanced at it before she began reading out loud.

"The plane journey for me was complete hell, I can't remember the last time I was so sick, course Yama had no problem with it, he just stuck the headphones in at the beginning and watched all the movies that were available to him. I guess he fell asleep but I didn't notice the only thing I really saw was the bottom of a sick bag. I'm clearly not the flyer of the family that's for sure"

"Poor TK" Tai remarked wrinkling his nose up. Kari nodded before she continued reading.

"We're at the house now, luckily I found the laptop really early on before Yama could find it, not that he would bother to send a message about now. Guess who has already come to visit him? That's right Mimi. They look like they are getting on like a house on fire. America really suits her. She has pink hair at the moment and it looks good. They are out in the garden and she's staying for dinner which is awesome. Looks like they might end up getting close if you get what I mean"

She stopped reading and turned to look at Tai who was staring at the wall, his hand curled into fists resting against his thigh.

"Tai are you ok?" she asked. She watched in surprise as he ignored her question and left her room, slamming the door hard behind him with enough force that the pictures on her wall shook. She stared at the door, her eyes wide. "Clearly not then" she muttered to herself before she turned back to the computer and pressed the reply button.

TK would want to hear about this.

* * *

**Author Note – **_Please review but no flames. Thanks_


End file.
